There's Always Light Within Darkness
by dragonrain618
Summary: Kali Harize's past is a dark one, but one person has always seemed to make the pain of it disappear. Her best friend Ichigo. Love never was easy, though. Often times...it ended in blood. Ichigo Oneshot.


**There's Always Light Within Darkness (Ichigo Kurosaki)**

**Name**: Kali Harize

**Appearance**: brown hair with blue tips. Lips ring, green eyes, and 5 foot 2

**Personality**: smart, nice, quiet, good fighter, would do anything for her friends

**Zanpaktou**: ShiMegumi (Death Goddess)

**Shikai**: Pierce their souls! ShiMegumi!

**Appearance**: a long bladed sword with an ebony hilt. The blade part is crimson.

**Bankai: **Blend within the shadows. Bankai! Megumi Tensai!

**Appearance: **Completely enshrouds the target area in darkness. The whole area becomes her weapon since she can create any weapon imaginable out of these shadows. Extremely dangerous to it's user.

**Past: **The Harize Clan within the Soul Society was completely obliterated in one night in a bloodbath of gillians….led by Tyshi Harize, Kali's father. Kali was forced to watch as her father killed her entire family. Tyshi, an ally of Aizen, did this to help distract from Aizen's hollowfication of Shinji and the others, of which was going on at the same time. Yoruichi Shihoin arrived just in time to save Kali, who was nothing more than a little kid really at this time. Kali is extremely loyal to Yoruichi for saving her and to Kisuke who allowed her to live with him in the human world.

_Everyone has a time when life seems meaningless. Having been born within darkness…does that make me a part of that bitter, agonizing loneliness caused by it?….Or does striving to be different, to be your own person, set you aside from it? Does love, that bittersweet feeling of belonging, really make a difference? ….I'd say yes because if not for Ichigo and my friends-I would have been swallowed up by this darkness. Ichigo may be rough around the edges….but he's my light within the darkness._

_A reason to hang on._

Kali sighed as she stared out the window of the classroom in thought as the clouds drifted through the endless blue sky.

"What are you looking at, Kali?" A voice asked to her right. Kali looked at the dark-haired boy with glasses and smiled.

"Nothing in particular. Just daydreaming."

Uryu arched an eyebrow at her. "You're always daydreaming."

Kali grinned. "That's because dreams are always better than reality." The grin slowly died as her eyes darkened. Especially in my life, she thought looking down at the desk with a sigh. If not for Yoruichi and Kisuke…she would be dead, just like the rest of her family.

Uryu noticed the sad look that had descended into Kali's eyes. He knew better than to ask what's wrong. Kali never spoke to anyone about her life before coming to the World of the Living. And Uryu and the others knew it was best to just leave it alone.

The quincy decided to change the subject. "Where's Ichigo at? You out of everyone should know where he is."

A secretive smile crossed her face, her green eyes brightening. "I do know…but his location is a secret." She frowned apologetically at her friend. "I'm sorry."

Uryu nodded, accepting her answer. He knew that if she could tell him, she would. That's just how Kali was.

The truth is, Kali thought as she returned her gaze to the window, Shinji and the others are training him to control his inner hollow. She closed her eyes in pain as she thought of the actual probability of Ichigo dying while enduring the hollowfication process. For as long as she could remember, he'd been there for her. He alone could cheer her up whenever she was down.

Before she had known it, he had taken up a permanent spot within her heart.

As soon as classes had ended, Kali had begun to make her way towards the warehouse. **Let me fight! Let's show everyone our true power!**

As usual, Kali ignored the voice of ShiMegumi. She often had to do this whenever ShiMegumi got into one of her more….bloodthirsty moods. ShiMegumi literally could control the fine line between life and death. Hence the name Death Goddess.

"You're late." Kensei remarked as the brown haired girl with blue tips walked in.

"Sorry Kensei." She said quietly, smiling at him. Growing up, Kali had spent a lot of time with the visoreds. So as a result, certain ones like Kensei, Shinji, or Hiyori were closer to her than even her and Kisuke.

"How's Ichigo?" Kali asked softly as her eyes scanned the room, searching for some trace of the orange-haired substitute shinigami.

"Resting." Hiyori scoffed. "The weakling."

Hope filled Kali's heart. "So he survived the hollowfication process then?"

Kensei nodded. "Yeah." He sighed, shaking his head. "That boy's spiritual pressure…"

"…is off the charts. Yeah." Kali finished when the silver haired visored's voice trailed off.

"He'd never be able to bear me though, the dumbass." Hiyori muttered.

A smile crossed Kali's face. "You never know Hiyori…he could surprise you."

Hiyori rolled her eyes. "No, What surprises me us that you _like _that dumbass."

Kali's eyes widened in alarm and looked around to make sure no one had heard. "Hiyori." Kali frowned at her friend.

"What?" The pig-tailed blonde shrugged. Kali shook her head and went over to where Ichigo was passed out at.

Leaning against he wall, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Hey…Kali." Ichigo said, stopping in the middle of their fight. The girl looked at him. "What Ichi?"

He nodded towards Kali's bleeding shoulder, eyes serious. "Aren't you going to take care of that before you bleed to death?" His voice was slightly annoyed, despite the concern in his tone.

Kali gave him a gentle smile. "Ichi, in a real battle an opponent won't stop if you're injured." Kali smiled at the worry that shone in Ichigo's eyes, The two had been friends ever since they had been little, right around the time Kisuke had first placed her in school.

Because of Kali's quiet nature, the meaner kids had immediately sought her out and bullied her, though even at seven Kali was strong enough to kill them instantly, but she was too kind and sweet to hurt anyone. Ichigo had shown up and beat the crap out of the other kids before sticking his hand out to the girl and asked if she wanted to be friends. He also promised he'd protect her from anyone who ever wanted to hurt her.

"Yeah, but it's hard…to fight you as if you're an enemy." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and looked away. The truth was…he couldn't stand it, knowing he'd injured Kali-even though they were just training, it bugged him. He didn't know why, but it just did.

Kali sighed, shaking her head. Ichigo slightly smiled at the long haired girl. Her vibrant green eyes looked up at him, confusion in them, and her mouth parted confused-the black lip ring she always wore dangled as she asked, "What are you smiling at?"

"Cuz he thinks you're cute." Shinji called from the boulder he was sitting on.

Heat rushed to Kali's face, turning her skin a bright pink. What!

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "W-What! No I don't!"

"Ya like her. Admit it." Shinji grinned at Kali's mortified face. He loved to annoy and embarrass the girl. Heck, he loved to just tease her and see how she'd react.

"She's my best friend! What the heck are you talking about!"

Kali winced even though she had already know what his response would be. They were just friends. That's all they'd ever be.

"Yeah." Kali agreed quietly with Ichigo. "We're just friends."

Ichigo glanced at his friend, having heard the slight tremble in her voice. He noticed her green eyes were darker now. Sadder. What's wrong? He wondered concerned.

Kensei shook his head. "Kali! It's Hiyori's turn to fight."

"Yeah." Hiyori smirked, jumping in. "Don't expect me to go easy on you."

Shinji frowned, looking at Kali. What's wrong with her? Maybe I shouldn't have said that. "Urahara said to go on over back home when ya were done. Ya coming back tomorrow?"

Kali nodded and gave Shinji as slight smile. "I will. Bye Shinji." She turned and hugged Kensei. "Bye. See you tomorrow.

Kensei smiled. "See ya."

"Bye Ichi." Kali waved at her best friend who nodded.

"See ya." The female shinigami left to go to the shop owned by Kisuke Urahara, her guardian for all intents and purposes.

Hiyori glared at Ichigo menacingly. "You're gonna be sore big time dumbass."

Ichigo got into a fighting stance with Zangetsu in the air, but his eyes kept flickering over to where Kali had stood. Hiyori shook her head before drawing Kubikuri Orochi out. Ichigo really is a dumbass if he can't realize Kali's in love with him. Then again, so is Kali since she hasn't noticed Ichigo feels the same.

Hiyori smirked. Oh well. At least I get to kick Ichigo's ass.

"Arrancars…" Kali said slowly, eyes locked in her guardian. "You sure?"

"I'm never sure." Kisuke stated from behind that annoying fan of his. "But I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of them."

She sighed. Just great, she thought with a shake of her head. "What do you want me to do, Kisuke?"

Kisuke lowered the fan slightly to look at Kali seriously. "I didn't tell you about them so you could go off and fight. No. You're staying here, out of their sight."

"Why?" Kali's green eyes met the blue-grey ones of the shopkeeper. "Why do you insist on keeping me out of the upcoming battle?"

"Because." Kisuke stated. "Aizen wants you. You may be strong, but I won't risk it."

Kali's eyes narrowed. "I will stay our of the battle only if Ichigo and the others aren't involved within it. I will not abandon my friends."

Kisuke sighed but nodded. He knew Kali valued her friends high above that of herself. She'd die for them, if that was what it would take to keep them safe.

"I hate this." Ichigo said as he and Kali stood off to the side of the training grounds within the warehouse. The girl tilted her head as she looked up at her friend.

"Hate what?" She inquired.

Ichigo shook his head irritated. "I'm not getting any stronger. This all seems like a waste of time to me."

Kali put a hand gently on his arm. "Ichigo. Strength takes time."

"But I don't have time! I have people I have to protect." He muttered, looking down at the brown haired girl who'd been his friend for many years, ever since they had been children. Her big green eyes looking up at him through thickly eyelashed eyes.

"Ichi." She said softly before wrapping her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. "No one expects you to protect them."

Ichigo hugged his best friend, trying to ignore the flood of emotions that coursed through him from simply holding Kali in his arms. "Everyone who can't protect themselves…Karin, Yuzu, my dad…I have to keep them all safe." Especially you, Ichigo assed silently. Kali had always been the one who had kept him level-headed a;; throughout their childhood. He knew that if her were ever to lose her, he would be destroyed.

"Don't take all of that upon yourself." Kali told him quietly. "I'll always be here to help you." Always.

Kali was walking down the street, her mind going back to what Ichigo had said. People to protect, huh? She thought to herself. I have a lot of those, I guess. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu…all of them. Even Kisuek and Yoruichi who saved me all those years ago from death at the hands of…of my father Tyshi. Her fists clenched as an image of a tall, brown-haired man with emerald eyes came to mind. The bastard, she thought bitterly. The one who took Kyo and the others from me…

Her head shot up when she sensed a spiritual pressure well above her own skyrocket as it fought against someone of equal strength.

Ichigo! Kali used her soul candy and popped her soul out of her body. Her feet taking her as fast as they could take her until she finally slid to a stop as Ichigo clanged his zanpaktou against the arrancar's.

"Ichigo!" Kali shouted, drawing ShiMegumi out as she darted at the arrancar, zanpaktou raised. "Pierce his soul! ShiMegumi!"

"Kali! Get out of here!" Ichigo shouted as the arrancar turned his head toward the girl. ShiMegumi stopped inches from his face as Kali gasped shakily.

"N-No. It can't be…"

**What the hell are you waiting for! **Her zanpaktou screeched at her. **Kill the bastard and be done with it!**

The arrancar's long, reddish brown hair flowed down his back as he met Kali's green eyes with an eerily similar pair. "Hello sister."

"K-Kyo." Kali whispered shocked. "It can't be…father killed you."

"Oh really? Than who am I supposed to be then?" He asked amused. Kali didn't even bother to defend herself as he sent her flying into a tree, a groan of pain escaping her lips as her back slammed into the bark of the tree.

"Sister?" Ichigo growled, slashing at the arrancar. "I don't believe that."

"Really now?" Kyo fired a cero at Ichigo, which Ichigo easily blocked.

"Brothers are supposed to protect heir little sisters. Not kill them." Ichigo appeared behind him, their zanpaktou clashing once again as Kyo turned his head slightly. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Kill you." Ichigo snarled/ This arrancar, whoever he was, had hurt Kali. And Ichigo was going to make sure he suffered. A lot.

Kali watched numbly as the two fought each other, Ichigo on the losing side.

"Kali!" Ichigo shouted as the arrancar fired a cero at the girl, who didn't react, still in a state of absolute shock.

"Damn it." He cursed. Kali closed her eyes, expecting the darkness of death to soon surround her in a wave of unholy pain.

No pain came.

Kali's green eyes opened slowly to see Ichigo in front of her, bleeding heavily. He'd managed to deflect most of the attack, but it had still injured him.

"Ichigo." She whispered. He turned his head to her and smiled. "You alright Kali?"

"Ichigo." Kali stood up straight, eyes narrowing on the arrancar. "You hurt Ichigo…it's time for you to die Kyo." Her eyes fully examined her opponent before they slightly widened as she peered into his eyes.

"You're not Kyo." Kali whispered, for the first time fully noticing Kyo's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, glancing at the female shinigami.

"You're not Kyo." She repeated, a smirk crossing her face. "Kyo had the same eyes as our mother. Dark blue. Not green like me. You're not him." Kali closed her yes. "I had really hoped I'd never have to use this, but it's the only way that one of us will survive." She looked back at Ichigo. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Kali tilted her head and smiled. "I love you Ichigo. Never forget that." She looked back at the arrancar.

"Wait! What're you-"

"Blend within the shadows. Bankai." Kali said quietly. "Megumi Tensai." The entire area darkened, enshrouded in darkness.

"What is this?" The arrancar demanded, no longer amused.

"My bankai." Kali's voice rang wit ha cold quietness across the area.

A crimson haired woman with demonic-like horns coming out of her head and a black straight tail appeared next to the soul reaper. "My personal realm of which to kill you with."

Kali's eyes never wavered away. Even as daggers surrounded the arrancar, circling him. "Darkness is the basis for every possible weapon." With a snap of her fingers, they combined to form a huge spear which flew into Kali's hands.

"You're one mistake was harming Ichigo. That's the one thing I can never forgive." She stated, attacking him. He smirked. "Ha. If you think attacking me head on will-" He was cut off as something sharp dove forth through his stomach.

The crimson haired woman, ShiMegumi also known as Megumi Tensai, stood behind him, a spear in hand. She pulled it out right as Kali plunged her spear through the arrancar's chest.

"How-"

"Our movements are mirror images of each other." Kali stated, voice devoid of any emotion.

"We are one." ShiMegumi spoke, her dark voice hanging heavy in the air. "Her pain is mine. And her desires are mine." A cruel smile played across her black lips. "And right now, her greatest desire is for you to suffer."

An hour later, or so it seemed within this realm whereas in the real realm of the living only minutes had passed, the arrancar drew his last breath.

"That was too fast." ShiMegumi smirked.

"It's done." Kali smiled softly. "Ichigo's safe."

ShiMegumi's soulless red eyes examined her mistress. "You do remember the consequences of my bankai, correct?"

The girl nodded smiling. "I know…thank you ShiMegumi. For everything."

The zanpaktou spirit nodded. "Anytime."

The bankai ended and once again, Kali stood in the World of the Living where Ichigo was. "Sorry." She told him an instant before blood splattered from her chest as long, jagged injuries appeared upon her body before collapsing.

_You do remember the consequences of my bankai, correct?_ Kali did. All injuries inflicted upon thy enemy will appear on the user's body. Death, for Megumi Tensai's user, was inevitable.

"Kali!" Ichigo's voice seemed to disappear as he appeared by the girl instantly, his arms pulling her bleeding body to him. Her breathing was completely nonexistent. Kali Harize was dead.

"Don't die, damn it!" Ichigo growled, ignoring the annoying tears that seemed to fall out of his amber eyes. "Not you…damn it."

No more of her innocent, unassuming smiles or her sweet voice.

And it was his fault for being so weak.

"Damn it." He whispered, his forehead resting against hers. "Don't leave me…I love you. So don't die!"

"Death lies in the hands of the Death Goddess."

Ichigo turned his head, his eyes widening when the landed on the spirit of Kali's zanpaktou. "What the hell do you want?" He asked, glaring at the intruder.

ShiMegumi's red eyes glanced at him even as Kali drew in a ragged gasp of air. "As I told that arrancar, we are one. Her pain is my pain. Her death means the end of my life as well. If that were to happen, the world itself would be destroyed. For that reason alone, her soul was rejected from death."

"Ichi?" Kali said slowly, eyes opening and landing on the man who held her. "Why are you crying?"

"You idiot." Ichigo said an instant before capturing her lips gently. Kali moaned into the kiss as he deepened it, when he pulled back, she murmured, "Maybe I should die more often."

"Don't. I don't think I'd be able to take it." Ichigo's amber eyes looked into Kali's green eyes, love shining through them. "I love you."

Those were the most beautiful worlds Kali had ever head. She pulled Ichigo's head back down and kissed him softly before pulling back to look up at him. "You better. Because I love you too." He pulled me closer to him, rejoining our lips to each other. Ichigo Kurosaki…

My light within the darkness.

My reason to hang on.


End file.
